Why they are animals
by Sonic Hero
Summary: Why is Sonic a hedgehog? Rouge a bat? Tails a fox? Will they become human? FIND OUT HERE! FINISHED! Sonamy
1. Looks & prologue

Note: I do not own Sonic or any other associated characters. Note 2: I DO own James, Patrick, and the human versions of the Sonic characters.  
  
SONIC (real name James*):  
  
marathon runner, same shoes, messed up hair.  
  
TAILS (real name Patrick*):  
  
elementary school kid, blond hair.  
  
KNUX (real name Kyle):  
  
A normal guy.  
  
AMY (Actual name):  
  
Young energetic woman.  
  
ROUGE (actual name):  
  
Very attractive woman, wears bracelet on both arms.  
  
CREAM (real name Cathy):  
  
A young kindergartener, bow in her hair.  
  
BIG (real name Billy):  
  
An old guy who spends his time fishing.  
  
TIKAL (actual name):  
  
A teenage girl who wants to help the Earth.  
  
OTHER:  
  
Froggy, Cheese, & Eggman: (never changed)  
  
STORY IN NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
*James, in real life, is my friend. Patrick, in real life, is me.( 


	2. How they became animals

CHAPTER 2: How they became animals  
  
Note 1: I am really Tails. Remember that.  
  
Note 2: Patrick & James already know each other. Others don't.  
  
[12/13/2003 - 7:00 A.M.]  
  
BZZT! BZZT!  
  
That was Patrick's alarm clock. He reluctantly got out of bed. Then...  
  
ZZZZZZZEEEEEEEET!  
  
He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked in the mirror.  
  
AAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
[9:00 A.M.]  
  
Amy Rose was doing her casual shopping. For the fifth time this week.  
  
Amy: I just wish I had something more to do with my life...  
  
ZZZZZZZEEEEEET!  
  
She dropped her bags and screamed. She went in the nearest store and ran out wearing a red dress.  
  
Amy: It'll do.  
  
[11:00 P.M.]  
  
Kyle was out doing his weekly job. Blackjack dealer. He was on a roll tonight, smiling at all the suckers he beat.  
  
ZZZZZZZEEEEEEET!  
  
He turned red, and wore gloves!  
  
Kyle: Wha..... ARGH!!!!!  
  
He banged he hand on the table. Cards flew all the way to Canada. He could get used to this...  
  
(same time, different place)  
  
Rouge was sleeping in her bedroom. Nothing would wake her. Not even the  
  
ZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEET!  
  
that hit her woke her up.  
  
[11:00 A.M.]  
  
Billy was doing his fishing. There was that annoying  
  
ZEEEEEEEET!  
  
I keep mentioning.  
  
(same time, dif. place)  
  
Tikal was in the forest, day 4 of her protest against the "man" cutting it down. Ready? 3, 2, 1...  
  
ZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEET! (isn't this annoying?)  
  
Okay, since I can't do this for every single character, the zeet! hit Sonic and cream. There.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
What was that ZZZZZEEEEET! that kept hitting everyone!?! What happened to them!?! Would they fix it!?! Tune in for...  
  
Chapter 3: da man wit da plan... 


	3. da man wit da plan

Chapter 3: da man wit da plan  
  
[12/12/03, 11:00 A.M.](The day before)  
  
Setting: somewhere on space colony ARK...  
  
Eggman: Yes! Finally! Now, if this latest scheme works... I'll finally have control over the world!!!! (Turns to robot slave beside him)  
  
Eggman: Would you like to hear how, slavebot?  
  
bot: Yes, master robotnik.  
  
He was programmed to do whatever Eggman wanted it to say.  
  
Eggman: Well, this is my animal beam, which turns humans into animals! I'll call the president, threaten him with this, and request entire power of the world!  
  
Bot: Great idea sir. Here is the phone. You may call him, now. I'll go drink some oil. It gave the phone to Eggman, and rolled off.  
  
Eggman called the president's SECRET home phone number.  
  
the president's wife's answering machine started.  
  
wife: Hello, you have reached George's secret phone number. Please leave a message.  
  
Eggman: Argh! The most evil man in the world shouldn't have to take mes-  
  
BEEP!  
  
Eggman: Hello, this is Eggman. I need to speak to the president. It's urgent. Please call me back, my number is 243-4587. Bye!  
  
He hung up.  
  
(10 minutes later...)  
  
Eggman walked back and forth, waiting for the president to call back.  
  
Eggman: FORGET IT! I'll shoot the beam anyway!  
  
He flipped some switches and turned some knobs.  
  
Eggman: This tires me. I'll get a Diet Coke. He came back with a soda, flipping switches, turning knobs, and finally pressed a big shiny button. BEEP!  
  
The only thing that came out was a fly, who didn't want to sleep in the gun anymore.  
  
Egmman slammed his fist on the conrol panel, knocking his coke over, which poured all over the controls. The beam finally shot, but it shot 7 seperate shots, rather than one big shot. And guess what they hit...  
  
(Back to chapter 2)  
  
James was running his laps on the track. he lapped everyone 3 times! He was just about to cross the finish line, when...  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEETTTTT!!!!!  
  
He got shot by a purple beam. He tripped, and got trampled by everyone else. He got up and dusted himself off. He saw he was wearing gloves! And his body, he was blue! And he had no clothes on! He screamed, and ran home. Only one thing. He was about 5 miles away from his house, and he got there in only a minute  
  
James: Coooool...  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
what happened to James!?! Who was he!?! Why did he have so many different powers!?! And did the fact that the coke was diet mean anything!?!?!? (Long gasp of air) tune in for...  
  
Chapter 4: Sonic meats Tails... again... 


	4. Sonic, Tails, and Amy

Chapter 4: Sonic meets Tails... again...  
  
James had mixed feelings.  
  
James: I know! I'll call Patrick!  
  
He called, yet no one answered.  
  
He decided to go to the park. He saw a giant fox there. It also had two tails!  
  
Fox: Ummm, hi, what's your name?  
  
James thought he should make up a name so no one would think he's crazy.  
  
James: Ummm... my name is... Sonic. Yeah. Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
Fox: Hi, my name is... Tails.  
  
Patrick made up a name as well.  
  
Sonic had to know.  
  
Sonic: do you know why we're animals?  
  
Tails: Well, I woke up like this. That's all I know.  
  
Sonic: maybe other people are like this, too. Lets find out if that's true.  
  
So the two of them walked around town, meeting Knuckles, Big, Cream, and Rouge.  
  
Tails: Now, we have to find a shelter.  
  
Sonic: Why not try the mystic ruins? Not many people go there.  
  
So they got on a train that took a 5 minute trip to the mystic ruins.  
  
Intercom: train now heading for mystic ruins.  
  
Sonic & Tails sat next to each other on the bus, but noticed all the people looking at them. But not just them, there was a pink hedgehog that seemed to be scooting closer to Sonic. Sonic noticed.  
  
Sonic: Um, hello.  
  
Hedgehog: Hello, my name is Amy Rose.  
  
Sonic introduced himself as Tails scooted away from them.  
  
Amy: Do you know why we-  
  
Sonic: I and he are trying to figure that out.  
  
When Sonic said he, he looked at Tails, who wasn't there.  
  
Amy: You know, you're kinda cute, Son-  
  
Intercom: Train now in Mystic Ruins.  
  
Sonic & Tails were the first ones out.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
what would happen next? Would Amy ever see Sonic again? And what about the other 4 characters? Tune in for...  
  
Chapter 5: a forgotten past... 


	5. two unwelcome visitors

Chapter 5: two unwelcome visitors Soon, Sonic & Tails set out to the Mystic Ruins. That had started a log house, which only took a couple weeks. The more Sonic lived there, the more he forgot about his past and being a human. Finally, the cabin was finished, and Sonic had forgotten all about his past. They liked their new home, and lived in it for a couple of days. Then one night.  
  
(2:00 A.M.) Knock, knock!  
  
Sonic: What was that?  
  
Knock, knock!  
  
Sonic: It must be the door. but who would be here at.  
  
He looked at his alarm clock.  
  
Sonic: TWO O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING!?!?!  
  
He got out of bed and slumped to the front door. It was the pink hedgehog on the bus.  
  
Sonic: Amy? What are you doing here? And in the middle of the night?  
  
Amy: Well, I don't have a place to sleep tonight. so. I was wondering.  
  
Sonic: You can sleep in the guest's room.  
  
Amy immediately gave him a big hug.  
  
Amy: Thank you, Sonic!  
  
[3:54 A.M.]  
  
Thump, thump, thump, th- CRASH!!!!  
  
Sonic: Wha- what now!?!  
  
Sonic, Amy, and Tails came out of their rooms to see what the noise in the living room was.  
  
It was an egg shaped man in a robotic walker. He broke through the fireplace.  
  
Man: Wow, thank you for building this house for me! I'll just move in now.  
  
He saw the three of them in amazement.  
  
Man: ummm, do any of you know why you are animals?  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
Man: well then.  
  
He pointed a freeze ray at Amy.  
  
Man: I'll be willing to take you out of your misery, little. girl. What do you say?  
  
Amy: No, never!  
  
Man: Fine, I'll shoot you anyway!  
  
The whole room turned white, and no one could see a thing.  
  
When the light cleared, you could see that Sonic was frozen. He was trying to jump in the way to block the shot. It worked.  
  
The man now pointed the gun at Tails.  
  
Man: Now, you'll get yours, fox boy!  
  
Click.  
  
Man: Argh, out of ammo. This time I'll let you go, but the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!  
  
He stomped away.  
  
Amy and Tails looked at the frozen Sonic.  
  
Tails: What should we do?  
  
Amy: Just go to bed, I'll take care of him.  
  
Tails nodded and went back to bed, hoping there wouldn't be any more interruptions.  
  
Amy lay down next to Sonic and wrapped her arms around him, so he could be warm.  
  
Amy: Good night, my hero.  
  
Will Sonic thaw out? Would the robotic man be back? And why does Amy like Sonic so much? Tune in for.  
  
Chapter 6: Sonic & Amy's evening ;)e HHe 


	6. Sonic & Amy's Evening

Chapter 6: Sonic & Amy's Evening  
  
Sonic And Tails rushed after Amy to get on the train to Station Square.  
  
It was the same thing as last time, all the people looked at the three of them.  
  
Amy: What? Haven't you seen a pink talking hedgehog in a dress before?  
  
It felt like a long train ride.  
  
Finally, they arrived at Station Square. Amy grabbed Sonic's wrist and ran to the entrance. Amy saw a floating computer next to a futuristic elevator  
  
Amy: Look! It says cute couples get in free!  
  
She flashed a smile at Sonic.  
  
Amy: Let's go, Sonic!  
  
She got on the elevator, and ran to the park.  
  
Sonic: Amy! Wait! Argh, what's her problem. Wha-  
  
He noticed a robot coming up the elevator, and chased Amy.  
  
Tails: Sonic, run up ahead and warn Amy! I'll take care of the robot.  
  
Sonic: why do I have to go?  
  
Tails smirked at him.  
  
Tails: It's obvious you like her.  
  
Sonic: This isn't time to be joking around, Tails!  
  
Sonic ran to catch up with Amy, while Tails battled the robot on the elevator.  
  
(Inside Twinkle Park)  
  
Amy was swarmed with robots attacking her. She didn't see much challenge, smashing every single one to dust. Sonic ran to Amy.  
  
Amy: Sonic! Took you long enough! Help me with this last one!  
  
Sonic jumped on top of the robot and tore its head off.  
  
Sonic told Amy about the robot chasing her earlier. She didn't seem  
surprised.  
  
Amy: I know. That robot kept chasing me ever since I became this way.  
  
They ran back to Tails, who wasn't doing so well.  
  
Sonic took him and the robot down the elevator and threw the robot  
into the ocean.  
  
Amy and Tails caught up with Sonic. Amy embraced Sonic.  
  
Amy: Thank you, Sonic!  
  
She then remembered that Tails was with them. She quickly let go.  
  
Amy: Um, it's been nice meeting you Sonic! I'm fine by myself now,  
bye!  
  
She ran off downtown.  
  
Tails smirked at Sonic again.  
  
Tails: Told you she liked you.  
  
And that was the start of Sonic Adventure 1. Then came Sonic adventure  
2. And so on...  
END OF PART 1  
Will Amy & Sonic ever meet again? Would they return to normal? Will  
the other characters make an appearance? Tune in for when all the  
other games finished... when they turn back to normal... when Amy  
shows her love for Sonic!?!?! All this happens in... PART 2 - Chapter 7: the manual 


	7. the manual

BIG NOTE: this is what happened AFTER all the video games and movies and stuff. Remember that!!!  
  
Note: That means all of them know each other.  
  
Note 2: Sonic doesn't know he was human, remember that as well.  
  
Chapter 7: The manual  
  
Sonic was in a kindergarten class, giving a lecture about his life.  
  
Sonic: And that's pretty much it. Any questions?  
  
Everyone shot up their hands.  
  
Sonic chose a kid in the front.  
  
Kid 1: What is your favorite color?  
  
Sonic: blue.  
  
He called on someone else.  
  
Kid 2: What animal are you supposed to be?  
  
Sonic: A hedgehog.  
  
Then, he called on a brainy kid in the back.  
  
Kid 3: Where were you born?  
  
Teacher: Ooh, good question.  
  
Sonic was nervous. He didn't remember.  
  
Sonic: Err, well, um, I've got to go.  
  
Kid 3: But you didn't answer my-  
  
Sonic was already out the door.  
  
(Mystic Ruins)  
  
Sonic: Why couldn't I answer that question? It was so simple! Why...  
  
He just couldn't figure that out.  
  
Sonic: It couldn't be too hard to figure out, can it? Let's see... the last thing I remember is working on the cabin with Tails... which is quite odd for two animals to-  
  
An imaginary light bulb appeared above his head.  
  
Sonic: Animals... I was human!!!!  
  
(The following day, Eggman's base)  
  
CRASH!  
  
Eggman: What the- That better not be Rouge again... oh, it's Sonic.  
  
Sonic: return me back to normal!  
  
Eggman: wha- oh, the "animal" thing...  
  
He held a piece of paper in his hand  
  
Eggman: I have it right here, but why would I-  
  
He looked at it again, but it wasn't in his hand anymore.  
  
Eggman: Hey! What the he-  
  
Sonic: Hey! This is G - rated! Keep it that way! Besides, I snatched it while you were blabbing.  
  
Sonic raised it.  
  
Eggman: Fine, just keep it.  
  
He muttered something under his breath  
  
Mutter: he'll probably be slower as human.  
  
Sonic left the lab and went to Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and all the other animal/humans he knew.  
  
He read the manual, but didn't make any sense.  
  
At the bottom, it said bottom line. Sonic read it out loud:  
  
Sonic: BOTTOM LINE:  
  
The animal must find another animal that has the same effect. Then the two must... oh no.  
  
He gave it to Tails, then Tails made a face, soon, they all read the manual and made a face.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ What was the thing the manual said!?! Would they do that? Would it really work!?! Tune in for...  
  
CHAPTER 8: returning to normal at last 


	8. returning to normal at last

Chapter 8: Returning to Normal at Last Bottom line: The animal must find another animal that has the same effect. Then the two must hold a kiss for 5 seconds. Note: I'll just skip to after this part, since I don't know how to write it... besides, you can tell by the bottom line thingy what they're going to do. Soon after, they all looked blankly at each other. Nothing happened. Tails: well... Knuckles: You said it would work, Sonic! Sonic looked at the instructions again. Sonic: But it says it- Sonic was interrupted by Big yelling out loud. Everyone just stared silently. Big fell to the ground. Then the same thing happened to Cream. Soon, one by one, all of them fell to the ground, after yelling in pain. (10 minutes later... 5:04 P.M. to be exact) Tails got up and yawned. Soon, everyone else woke up as well. They somehow changed... somehow transformed. They weren't hurt. They weren't dead. They were HUMAN!!!!! And with that, they all said good-bye to each other, and then walked off.  
  
Big, who was really Billy, grabbed his fishing pole and his amphibian friend, Froggy, and headed back to his favorite fishing pond.  
  
Tikal went to her Chaos Emerald shrine, and explained to her now surprised chao what happened.  
  
Cream, who was really Cathy, went back to her house. Tails, really Patrick (me), went to his house as well.  
  
Knuckles (Kyle) and Rouge... I'll explain at the bottom of this page.*  
  
Amy and Sonic (James) decided to go to the beach, to watch the sunset, together, for the last time. ________________________________________________________________________ What was Amy and Sonic planning on doing at the beach? Why did the author (me) mention "for the last time"? Tune in for the second to last chapter (which is a really sad one)... Chapter 8: Goodnight, Amy  
  
* Since Sonicfanatic (and probably more) wanted Knuckles and Rouge in this, I'll create a sequel to this, which tells what Knuckles and Rouge were doing during this story. :) 


	9. Goodnight, Amy

Chapter 9: Goodnight, Amy  
  
Note: this is a very sad chapter.  
  
James and Amy walked to the beach and sat down in the sand. The sun was setting beneath the waves.  
  
Amy: Wow, Sonic! Isn't this a nice sunset?  
  
James: My name isn't really Sonic.  
  
Amy: What do you mean?  
  
James explained his life, his real name, and all that stuff. Soon, Amy did the same. They both talked what their life was like until the sun finally went below the horizon.  
  
James: It's getting late, I need to go.  
  
Amy: Where?  
  
James stopped and remembered he had no place to go.  
  
James: ........ I don't really know.  
  
Amy: Well where can I find you? I might not ever be able to see you again!  
  
James looked to the ground, a little sad.  
  
James: I know...  
  
He started walking away. Amy couldn't keep it any longer.  
  
Amy: Wait!  
  
James turned around as Amy ran to him.  
  
Amy: I can't let you go... I love you...  
  
James: I know, but I need to go. Even though...  
  
Amy looked at him waiting for him to finish.  
  
James: I love you, too.  
  
He ran away into the distance. Before he could barely be seen, Amy could hear him say his final words to her.  
  
James: Amy... don't forget... Sonic... the Hedgehog...  
  
He walked off, until he was out of sight. He decided to go to a forest in the Mystic Ruins.  
  
He was hurting. Since as a hedgehog, he was smaller, the gravitational push on him hurt him. Very bad. He fell to the ground, in a soft patch of leaves. He decided to sleep there.  
  
Before he went to sleep, he looked at the shining stars in the sky. His eyes were almost closed, as he said his final words:  
  
James: Goodnight... my beloved Amy.......  
  
And with that, James, hero, friend, defender of Earth, Sonic the Hedgehog, was deceased.  
  
About 13 years later, his body was found by a group of explorers. His funeral a week later... ________________________________________________________________________ Was Sonic really dead? Would Amy find out? What would she do? Tune in for the last chapter in this entire fanfic... Chapter 10: Sonic's funeral 


	10. Sonic's funeral

Chapter 10: Sonic's Funeral  
  
All of Sonic's friends were at his funeral. Each had a present.  
  
First was Billy (Big). At the time, he gave up his professional fishing career, for he had no one to coach. He remembered when Sonic would show up at this pond every Sunday, so he could get a lesson from Big. He had two presents. One was his lucky fishing pole. He always used it. The other was Froggy, who had also died not to long ago.  
  
Next was Rouge. At the time, she was very wealthy, and married who true love, Knuckles. She hadn't really met Sonic, so with her wealth, bought the gravestone, which was very colorful with jewels.  
  
As she stepped away, Cream went up. Cream was in high school, getting good grades and such. She was best friends with Charmy and Tails. She remembered how Sonic would baby-sit her Chao when she was away. Her gift was a little television screen, stocked with 50 rings.  
  
Tikal went next. She remembered how Sonic tamed Chaos (Sonic Adventure) and gave her a new best friend. Her gift was a Chaos Emerald.  
  
Then Knuckles went up. He was a now wealthy man, and gave up his job as a Blackjack dealer. He married Rouge and set up a gym in Station Square. He remembers how Sonic would tag along with him, no matter where. His gift were his digging gloves, when without them, Knuckles couldn't punch as hard.  
  
Sonic's best friend, Tails, went up. He had passed Grade School, High School, and College in only a month! He was a scientist, and found the secret to Chaos Emeralds. He remembers how Sonic would bring him along, like a kid brother, to everywhere he wanted to go. His gift was a wing of the X-Tornado, his favorite plane. Without it, e couldn't fly it.  
  
And last, was Amy. She was still the same, still single, still shopping. She remembered how Sonic would put up with her, no matter how annoying she was. He was her idol. She brought two gifts. One was her bow. Her bow was very nice, and gave Amy her attitude and happiness. Her other gift, making it the last one put in, was her hammer. She had that hammer ever since she was born, and was her only defensive and offensive thing she had. She was giving it to Sonic. She was also the last one to leave, trying to give up her love for him.  
  
(Sonic's box) In Sonic's box, were the items from his friends. The most unexpected thing happened. They glowed. All of the items in the box were glowing. Froggy, who was glowing, came alive. Soon, the same thing happened to Sonic.  
  
FIN!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Did you like it? I hope so. If you want to reply, please rate from 1/20 (low=bad, high=good) Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic about Sonic. Keep writing, Reviewing, And enjoying my fanfics! :-) *You have unlocked a new character: Sonic Hero!* 


End file.
